1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle with a luggage compartment located behind a row of seats. The luggage compartment is accessible from above by swivelling up a tailgate, there being provided a swivel-adjustable luggage compartment cover which is pivoted to the motor vehicle in its front end region and is positively coupled to the tailgate by coupling elements in its rear end region, so that opening of the tailgate causes the luggage compartment cover arranged below it to be opened.
Generic motor vehicles with a luggage compartment located behind a row of seats are sufficiently known, the luggage compartment usually being accessible from above by raising a tailgate. If a rear window is integrated in the tailgate, the motor vehicle is usually referred to as a hatchback. Usually arranged below the openable tailgate is a swivel-adjustable luggage compartment cover which is pivoted to the motor vehicle in its front end region and is positively coupled to the tailgate by coupling elements in its rear end region, so that opening of the tailgate necessarily causes the luggage compartment cover arranged below it to be opened, thereby giving access to the luggage compartment.
Such luggage compartment covers generally also serve as visual protection for objects arranged below the cover in the luggage compartment, so that, with a tailgate closed, a free view of the luggage compartment and of articles stowed therein is not possible. However, if such luggage compartment covers are installed in premium vehicles, a potential offender may be induced, simply on account of the premium vehicle, to break a rear window in the tailgate and remove the luggage compartment cover without knowing in advance whether such a break-in is worthwhile.